A Maldição das Batatas
by Kibette-nee-chan
Summary: Sakura está com uma maldição e Kurenai tenta ajudá-la... 1ª fic... baseada em "Domoko Vaquitas Potatoes Attack" de Wuahana... Kurenai OOC
1. As três maldições

**A Maldição das Batatas**

**Disclamer: Naruto não me pertence. Se me pertencesse o Sasuke(mo) morria, o Itachi sobreviveria e a TenTen teria sobrenome '-'**

Oi, gente! o/

1ª fic, então peguem leve, pois pode sair um estrume ú.ù

Essa fic foi baseada na fic "D_omoko Vaquitas Potatoes Attack_" da tia Wuahana. Vale a pena ler! \o/

**Legendas úteis:**

Narração normal

**Personagem:** fala (pensamento) "ação" -comentários meus-

Enjoy o/

* * *

**Capítulo 1: As três maldições**

Sakura andava tranqüilamente pelas ruas de Konoha, quando algo acerta sua cabeça.

**Sakura:** Ai!! ò.ó Quem foi o vi..."olha pra cima" O.O "é soterrada por toneladas de batatas" x.x aiii...

No hospital...

**Sakura:** "toda enfaixada" Onde é que eu tô?? o.o

**Enfermeira:** No hospital, querida. Parece que você foi soterrada por toneladas de batatas.

**Sakura:** Sério? Eu num me lembro de nada o.o...

**Enfermeira:** Bom, agora vou te deixar descansar. Qualquer coisa me chame. n.n

**Sakura:** Ok. n.n

Pouco depois...

Sakura está dormindo, e uma batata gigante (?)acerta o pé da cama, quebrando o mesmo(?), e como a cama estava do lado da janela, que estava aberta, Sakura é jogada pra fora do 6º andar -Inner: já vi isso em algum lugar... Eu: ¬¬-e finalmente acorda.

**Sakura:** O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH "cai de cara no chão" x.x

No escritório da Hokage...

**Enfermeira:** Hokage-sama, precisamos de sua ajuda no hospital!!

**Tsunade:** O quê aconteceu??(caramba, eu num tenho cinco minutos de folga e esses inúteis já vem chorar pra mim por qualquer coisinha ¬¬ )

**Enfermeira:** Sabe a sua aluna, Haruno Sakura, ela foi soterrada por toneladas de batatas, e depois de 10 minutos foi jogada do 6º andar do hospital!!

**Tsunade:** O.O (só falta ser o quê estou pensando...) Certo, eu cuido disso, e chame Kurenai agora mesmo!

**Enfermeira:** Hai!!

De volta ao hospital...

**Sakura:** "mais enfaixada que antes" x.x Tsunade-sama, o que está havendo comigo?? Toda hora estou sendo atacada por batatas!!

**Tsunade:** Calma, Sakura, Kurenai já vem aqui e ela vai te explicar tudo u.u

**Kurenai:** "chega" Licença, Tsunade-sama. Posso ajudar?

**Tsunade:** Sim, Kurenai. Acho que Sakura está com _aquele _probleminha...

**Kurenai:** Qual?? Õ.õ

**Tsunade:** O mesmo do Sai e da Hinata... u.u

**Kurenai: **Qual?? Õ.õ

**Tsunade:** (¬¬)Aquele do clã Uzumaki...

**Kurenai:** Qual?? Õ.õ

**Tsunade:** ò.ó A maldição de não-sei-quem!!

**Kurenai:** A maldição de Uzumaki Mei?? Õ.õ

**Tsunade:** É u.u (ufa, até que enfim lembrou ù.u isso que dá pedir ajuda à uma morena com espírito de loira ¬¬ Aié, eu também sou loira! o.o)

**Kurenai:** Bom, Sakura, a história é a seguinte:

" _Há muito tempo o clã Uzumaki era muito pobre e viviam na fazenda e nos campos._

_Eles criavam vacas, tomates e batatas para sobreviver. Mas um dia..._

_... a pequena Uzumaki Mei queimou acidentalmente as plantações e ainda por cima, sem querer colocou veneno na comida das vacas._

_Assim, o clã Uzumaki foi definhando sem alimentos e gerando filhos menos fortes e menos inteligentes. "_

**Sakura:** (Tá explicado o caso do Naruto xD)

" _Então Mei, apôs enlouquecer ao ter um filho sem pernas, sem braços e sem orelhas, amaldiçoou sua família e a si mesma, e por isso aqueles que convivem muito ou têm algum tipo de sentimento por algum membro do clã Uzumaki recebem uma das três maldições: a do tomate, no caso o Sai; a da vaca, no caso a Hinata; e a da batata, no caso você."_

**Sakura:** O.O Nossa, isso é tão...

**Kurenai:** Terrível? Assombroso? Além da imaginação? O.o

**Sakura:** ...patético ¬¬

**Kurenai e Tsunade:** ¬¬

**Tsunade:** Patético ou não, você terá que ser curada, pois com essa maldição você corre risco de vida u.u. Por isso, você e Kurenai irão à Suna amanhã mesmo falar com uma feiticeira para te livrar da maldição.

**Sakura:** Ok, Tsunade-sama.

* * *

Gente, é isso aí. O que acharam desse 1º capítulo?? Legal? Médio? Uma porcaria? Tem alguma sugestão/crítica/elogio?? Qualquer que seja a resposta mande um review, pois é de graça, lava a alma e alivia a tensão \o/.

Até mais, povo! o/

Próximo capítulo: A viagem para Suna


	2. A viagem para Suna

**Disclamer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kiba sim! \o/**

Muito obrigada pelos reviews, eu fiquei muito emocionada ç.ç

Responderei a eles no final do capítulo \o\

Então... vamos à fic

**Capítulo 2: A viagem para Suna**

Sakura, depois de um milagroso jutsu médico da Hokage, estava _quase _curada, pois agora só estava com as pernas e braços quebrados, rins, fígado e vesícula danificados e sem metade de uma orelha, resumindo, bem melhor do que antes.

Ela já havia feito sua mala -  Inner: Como ela fez a mala se estava com os braços quebrados?? ¬¬ Eu: Detalhes u.u - e estava indo ao encontro de Kurenai, onde a sensei a estava esperando pacientemente...

**Kurenai:** (Aquela testuda d'uma figa, eu to indo onde Judas perdeu as botas, pr'aquele deserto miserável, acordo às 5:30 da manhã e ela ainda num chegou ¬¬)

Pouco depois...

**Sakura:** "chega**"** Bom dia, Kurenai-sensei n.n

**Kurenai:** Bom dia n.n "sorriso forçado" Vamos??

**Sakura:** Vamos n.n

Depois de uma looooonga viagem, elas finalmente chegam à Suna.

**Sakura:** "morrendo de sede e calor" Finalmente chegamos!! \o/

**Kurenai:** "igual à Sakura" Yeah!! \o/ Agora, temos que ir à casa da feiticeira Yuriko.

**Sakura:** O.K., sensei.

Mas, elas esquecem que era preciso uma carta de indicação assinada pelo Kazekage pra andar na Vila da Areia, e naturalmente guardas da vila pararam-nas.

**Guarda¹:** Quem são vocês??

**Kurenai:** Somos kunoichis de Konoha, e temos uma carta de indicação assinada pelo Kazekage-sama u.u

**Guarda²:** E onde está?

**Kurenai:** E onde está o quê? '-'

**Guarda²:** A carta de indicação ¬¬

**Kurenai:** Eeerr... pera só um pouquinho, deixa eu procurar rapidinho n.n'' "remexendo a bolsa"

**Guardas: **Ok u.u

Depois de um tempo...

**Guarda¹:** E então?

**Kurenai:** É que eu acho que esqueci em Konoha n.n'''''

**Sakura:** Eu não acredito nisso -.-'''

**Guarda²:** Já que não têm autorização, não podem andar livremente por...

**Kurenai:** Espera!! Podemos falar com o Kazekage-sama?? Ele se lembra com certeza de mim!!

**Guarda¹:** Não sei não Ò.ó...

**Kurenai:** Por favor... ;-;

**Guarda²:** Tá bem ù.u

**Kurenai:** Valeu!! o/ Vam'bora, Sakura!

**Sakura:** Hai, sensei!

No escritório do Kazekage...

**Gaara: **Quem são vocês??

**Kurenai:** Sou eu, Kurenai de Konoha, eu já vim pra cá com Hyuuga Hinata e Sai, por que eles haviam caído numa maldição, a da vaca e do tomate, lembra?

**Gaara:** Quem?? Õ.õ

**Kurenai:** Nós viemos procurar a feiticeira Yuriko, lembra?

**Gaara:** Quem?? Õ.õ

**Kurenai:** (¬¬)Você até assinou uma carta de indicação pra gente, lembra?

**Gaara:** Eu assinei o quê?? Õ.õ

**Kurenai:** Ò.Ó Eu vim com o Hyuuga bonitão, pra livrar a prima dele de uma maldição, e você no final acabou pegando ele, lembra?!

**Gaara:** O/O

**Sakura:** Você pegou o Neji?? O.o

**Gaara: **Beeem, voltando ao assunto u/u - eu adoraria ver o Gaara coradinho xD - , já me lembrei de você. Em que posso ajudar??

**Kurenai:** (Ufa, até que enfim ele lembrou ù.u isso que dá por um loiro com espírito de ruivo como Kazekage ¬¬ Ou seria um moreno com espírito de ruivo? o.o... Ou ainda um ruivo com espírito de moreno o.o... deixa quieto u.u)Bem, eu esqueci a tal carta de indicação, e gostaria de outra, pois precisamos ver Yuriko urgentemente u.u

**Gaara: **Ok "remexe alguns papéis" "assina um deles" Aqui está. u.u

**Kurenai:** Obrigadinha n.n 'Té mais o/

**Sakura:** "segue Kurenai até a porta" Minhas amigas vão adorar saber da novidade, elas amam yaoi xD!! -  Sakura má e fofoqueira ò.ó  -

**Gaara:** O.O Você não... "porta fecha"

Então, com a carta de indicação em mãos, Sakura e Kurenai chegam à uma "casa" minúscula, velha, caindo aos pedaços, cheia de fungos nas paredes e baratas no chão.

**Sakura:** Eu pensava que era um pouquinho melhor... x.x

**Kurenai:** u.u "bate na porta"

**Voz sinistra do outro lado da porta:** Quem é?

**Kurenai:** Somos Kurenai e Sakura de Konoha e gostaríamos de falar com Yuriko.

**Voz sinistra do outro lado da porta:** Ora, ora, podem entrar, hã hã hã hã...

**Sakura:** O.O

* * *

Mais um capítulo procêis lê...

e não se esqueçam de mandarem um review, because no reviews, no chapters u.u

e respondendo aos reviews:

**Vampira-Seya Kuchiki:**

A Kurenai não tava amnésica... só é burrinha mesmo xD

bjinhos com carinho n.n

**Wuahana:**

É um pouco nonsense mesmo...

E muito obrigada pela sugestão, pois pra uma novata em fics não há coisa melhor do que a opinião de uma especialista n.n...

bjinhos com carinho n.n

* * *

Muitississíssimo obrigada às duas aí de cima n.n

vocês não sabem a alegria que me dão n.n

Até a próxima o/

Próximo capítulo: a velha Yuriko


	3. A velha Yuriko

**Disclamer: Tadinha da Derci T.T**

Bom, como ninguém mais mandou reviews, eu tomei uma importante decisão ù.u...

...eu vou continuar mesmo que ninguém leia 8D

Isso porque tem muitas pessoas que só lêem fics terminadas (como eu) e só depois mandam reviews...

Enjoy o/

**Capítulo 3: A velha Yuriko**

No capítulo anterior, Sakura e Kurenai chegam a "casa" da feiticeira Yuriko.

**Sakura:** O.O

**Kurenai:** Entre, Sakura, e não precisa ter medo. u.u (ai, Meu Deus, por que sempre que eu venho aqui eu tenho esses calafrios na espinha e a ligeira impressão de que não saio viva daqui?? Ó.Ò)

**Sakura:** H-ha-hai, sensei n.n "sorriso forçado"

Dentro da "casa"...

**Kurenai:** Então, senhora Yuriko "se dirigindo a uma velhinha de turbante e roupas coloridas" fiquei sabendo que a senhora havia se mudado aqui em Suna mesmo...

**Yuriko:** É, minha filha, com a inflação, os impostos e a mixaria que me pagam, hã hã hã hã...

**Kurenai:** E onde está Koema??

**Yuriko:** Aquela vagabunda fugiu com o Uchiha ù.u

**Sakura:** (Uchiha?? Será o Sasuke??) "boiando"

**Kurenai:** Bem, viemos aqui para a senhora curar Sakura de uma terrível maldição...

**Yuriko:** Outra da três maldições de Uzumaki Mei??

**Kurenai**: Sim... a senhora é a única que consegue anulá-las.

**Yuriko:** Hã hã hã, é claro, minha jovem n.n

**Sakura:** Então, o que preciso fazer para me livrar disso??

**Yuriko:** Bem, você só terá que limpar a minha casa no final de semana n.n

**Sakura:** Só isso já acaba com a maldição?? O.o

**Yuriko:** Não, mas me pouparia os 150 ienes da faxineira xD

**Sakura:** ¬¬

**Yuriko:** Falando sério, você só precisa invadir um jogo de futebol vestida de Bozo...

**Sakura:** Isso acaba com a maldição?? O.o

**Yuriko:** Não, mas eu riria bastante xDD

**Sakura:** Ò.Ó

**Yuriko:** Sem brincadeiras agora, você só precisa limpar o traseiro de um elefante com cotonetes...

**Sakura:** Isso _realmente _acaba com a maldição?? Ò.ó

**Yuriko:** É claro que sim u.u

**Sakura:** Onde eu arranjo um elefante?

**Yuriko: **Eu tenho um no meu quintal 8D

**Sakura e Kurenai:** O.O

Sakura vai à farmácia comprar só -Deus-sabe-quantas caixas de cotonetes, e começa o serviço...

**Sakura:** Que nojo x.x Mas se é por uma boa causa, vamos à luta \Ò.Ó "começa a limpar"

Depois de intermináveis horas, Sakura termina...

**Sakura:** Já acabei e estou livre da maldição n.n

**Yuriko:** Hã hã hã hã eu não acredito que você caiu hã hã hã hã hã XDDDDDDDDD

**Sakura:** Ò.Ó OLHA AQUI, SUA VELHA DO CARAxxx, OU VOCÊ ME DIZ COMO ACABAR COM A PORxx DA MERxx DA MALDIÇÃO, OU ENTÃO EU ACABO COM A TUA RAÇA, VÉIA DESMIOLADA DO CACExx!! Ò.Ó

**Yuriko e Kurenai:** O.O

**Yuriko:** Não se estresse, queridinha, hã hã, eu só estava brincando n.n...

**Sakura:** ¬¬

**Yuriko:** Para acabar com a maldição, você só precisa dormir no telhado de casa hoje a noite...

**Sakura:** Tu tá doida?? Lá fora tem baratas!! O.O

**Yuriko: **É a única solução...

**Sakura:** Tá bom então... T.T

Lá fora...

**Sakura:** T.T

**Sakura:** "olha pro lado e vê dois ratos correndo**"** O.O "olha pro outro e vê baratas carnívoras devorando outro rato" O.O argh x.x "olha pra frente e vê um corvo voando em sua direção e pegar o rato das baratas" O.O SOCOOOOORROOOOOO EU QUERO SAIR DAQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! T.T

Próximo capítulo: Livre da maldição


	4. Livre da maldição

**Disclamer: Todo mundo já sabe que Naruto não me pertence ¬¬**

Capítulo final de A Maldição das Batatas...

Enjoy o/

**Capítulo 4/final: Livre da maldição**

Depois de uma noite de insônia , - Quem conseguiria dormir no meio de baratas e ratos?? - Sakura desce à cozinha para o café-da-manhã e ouve, sem querer, a conversa de Yuriko e Kurenai.

**Yuriko:** Quando eu falei que havia me mudado por causa da inflação e bla bla bla, eu estava mentindo.

**Kurenai: **Então por que se mudou?

**Yuriko:** É que o Kazekage descobriu a minha verdadeira identidade...

**Kurenai:** o.o...

**Yuriko:** É que na verdade eu sou a Derci Gonçalves!! 8D

**Kurenai:** SÉRIO?!

**Yuriko:** É claro que não, hã hã hã hã hã xDDDDDD – eu tinha escrito essa parte antes da morte da Derci ç.ç --

**Kurenai**: ¬¬

**Yuriko: **Vocês vão tomar café ou já vão voltar pra vila?

**Kurenai:** "se lembra da comida da outra vez" Acho melhor voltarmos... Tsunade-sama não gosta de atrasos... n.n''''

**Yuriko:** Ah...

**Sakura:** "se intromete" Mas Kurenai-sensei, se nos atrasarmos só um pouquinho acho que Tsunade-sama não irá se importar... (eu tô com fome, caramba! ò.ó)

**Kurenai:** Não discuta, Sakura "se inclina pra falar no ouvido de Sakura" _você realmente não quer provar a comida daqui _ù.u_..._

**Sakura:** _Tudo bem então _o.o... Tchau, Yuriko-san \n.n!!

**Kurenai:** Adeus, e muito obrigada!! n.n'''

**Yuriko: **Mas vocês... "porta fecha" ...não pagaram ainda ¬¬

Lá fora...

**Kurenai:** Conseguimos sair sem pagar è.é

**Sakura:** Yeah è.é e ainda fiquei livre da maldição n.n

**Kurenai:** Pois é... agora vamos voltar que eu não agüento mais o calor dessa vila .

**Sakura:** Hai, sensei n.n

3 dias depois, no escritório do Kazekage...

**Gaara:** "olhando os seus e-mails" u.u... "vê uns sete com chingamentos tipo: bicha, gay, yaoi, viado, esses de idiotas preconceituosos que não aceitam a opção sexual dos outros ù.ú" O.O... Ò.Ó KURENAI E SAKURA-SAN, VOCÊS, UM DIA, IRÃO PAGAR CARO POR ISSO "olhar psicopata e sorriso maligno"

FIM

Ficou tosca, né?

Por isso que ninguém tá lendo T.T

Tchau, povo ú.ù/


End file.
